shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Serande Garan
Serande Garan is member of Phantom Moon Pirates and wife of their captain, Adrian Garan. She is half- electric eel mermaid, and posesses ability to generate electrical discharges of 600 volts without Devil Fruit ability, even using electricity eats lot stamina. Appearance Serande has average height, and pale skin, light blue hair, dark blue eyes and pointy ears. Before time-skip, she dressed in light-blue dress and sandals. After time-skip, Serande was taller, and her hair had grown as well. She dressed blue cloack and outfit, and carried sword with her. She has ring in her left arm, given by Adrian. Personality Serande is cheery, hard-working person who tries get along with almost everyone. Before time-skip, she tried kept smiling, but after finding that his father was dead, she became more serious. While usually calm, Serande tends to lose her temper time-to-time, especially when Kite pulls out his tricks, or when Alden is nearby. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Armed Wing Style Adrian teaches some of Armed Wing Style's sword techniques to Serande. She is especially fond of pair technique of Akatsuki (Red Moon), Aotsuki (Blue Moon). Hand to Hand Combat Merman Karate Merman Jujutsu Rokushiki Serande is "Three-skiller", only knowing how to use Soru, Geppo and Rankyaku. She was taught by Adrian, and has doriki of 500. : Geppo (Moonwalk): : Rankyaku (Storm Leg): :Soru (Shave): Agility Serande is very agile, and is able to avoid most attacks easily, then counter-attacking with merman karate. Endurance Serande has somewhat good stamina, but using her electrity tires her, so she can only use it up to five times a day, weakening each time used. Electricity Generation Serande has no Devil Fruit, but instead has electric organs in her body, wich allow her generate jolts of electricity, up to 600 volts. Weapons Sword Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Before joining Phantom Moon Pirates Serande's was pirate, who left island before her birth. Soon after Serande's 5th birthday, her mother passed away from illness, and she started live with some time with her friends in Mermaid Cafe, before starting to work with them there as part-timer. Little before Serande's 17th birthday, Phantom Moon Pirates arrived to Fishman Island, carrying corpse of their navigator. They told that were attacked by really large shark merman, who had just killed their navigator and left. During their stay, anglerfish-merman stole Adrian's family heirloom, Harukaze, only to be stopped by Serena (she used her electricity to paralyze thief), returned it to Adrian. While being in fishman island next three months, Adrian and Serene went out few times, while Kite was looking for new navigator, without any luck. Adrian learnt that while working, Serene had studied some navigating herself, he suggested that she would join them. Serene thought for while, but decided eventually to join them, as she could meet his father this way. While leaving Fishman island, Phantom Moon Pirates encountered abonnded ship. While examining it, Serande found similar image from captains room as she had, along with corpse, which was nailed to wall with cross-shaped blades. Serande was shocked from this, and awakened next day aboard Adrian's ship, Adrian sleeping next to him on bench, waking moments later her. Serande explained corpse and ship belonged her father, who was also pirate. After discussion , Phantom Moon Pirates aranged sea funeral to pirates, burning abonded ship. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Person who killed Serande's father and his crew was Alden D. Cross. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:MakutaDethos Category:Phantom Moon Pirates Category:Navigator Category:Half-Mermaid Category:Merman Combat Users Category:Rokushiki User Category:Female